We All Need St Berry
by BrunetteKlaineLover
Summary: My letter on behalf of the St. Berry Fandom, pleading with Jesse St. James to find Rachel in New York and turn our St. Berry dreams into a reality. This is meant for St. berry fans. If you are a Finchel fan who will take offense to this, please don't flame my reviews. I don't mean to offend anyone. But, these are fictional characters, so I don't know how u would be.. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

We All Need St. Berry

Summary: My letter to Jesse St. James. Read with EXTREME CAUTION AND OPEN MINDEDNESS FINCHEL FANS.

Dear Jesse,

It has been a long time since we have seen you last. I actually have a few things I would like to tell you. But seeing that this is an emotional topic for some of us, I've decided to write a letter instead.

St. Berry. What the heck happened to St. Berry!? Oh yeah, you threw eggs at Rachel in a parking lot with everyone in Vocal Adrenaline. Some how I don't find this funny. By, I give you credit for coming back to take our Rachel to the junior prom. Though, you kinda have to remember that she is two years younger than you, and some people may find that creepy. But, WE-the St. Berry Fandom- disagree with them. I think it is adorable how you came back to be with Rachel. And it would have worked too. I mean, if it weren't for Finn. Finn is the exact opposite of Rachel. Which is why we ship you with Rach. You two have so much in common, it is almost scary. Jesse, you are the male equivalent of Rachel Berry. Which makes Finn kinda like the anti-Jesse. So we, the St. Berry Fandom, encourage you to take action.

Well, let me lay out Rachel's life for you, so you can have an idea of what she is like now. She moved to New York and made it into NYADA (much thanks to you!). She lives in a small apartment with Kurt and Santana. Where's Finn, you may ask? This is where it gets really great for us. Finn and Rachel never got married. Finn sent Rachel to New York right after graduation. Then, he went to the army. Rachel HATED Finn after that. She called and called for four months with no reply. He finally showed up at her apartment with Blaine. Now, this is where it gets tricky. Rachel was getting close with another guy named Brody. Finn felt jealous, as he always is, and they got into a fight. Finn let slip that he had been discharged from the army for shooting himself in the hip while cleaning his rifle. Mind you, this was two weeks after he joined the army. So, he had been out of the army when Rachel had been calling him- he just chose to not answer. So, after a messy argument, they finally broke up. But.. Klaine also broke up.. And Brittanna... And almost Wemma. Well, the point is that Rachel and Finn were done. The next week, however, Rachel decided to hook up with Brody. Now, fast forward five months. Finn is in Lima, helping assist the glee club with Mr. Schue. By the way, under Finn's leadership, the New Directions lost sectionals. But, they got to go to regionals because the Warblers cheated, blah blah blah. Santana moves in with Kurt, Rachel, and Brody. She had a suspicion that this Brody guy was a drug dealer. While trying to prove this, she actually found out he was Gigolo. Anyways, Santana called Finn to take make sure Brody never talked to Rachel again. Now, here is what is very nerve racking for us. While Finn was putting the smack down on Brody, he said,"Stay away from my future wife." Now, Finn is trying to win Rachel back. We, no, you, cannot let that happen. We all know how Finn is. Rachel deserves better.

Okay, so here is where you come in, Jesse. We need St. Berry. You need it. Rachel needs it. I need it. We all need it. And only YOU can make that happen. All year, we have been waiting for you to go to New York to find her, yet you stand idle by. She needs you to pull her back to earth and put her in her place, and frankly, so do Santana and Kurt. They are living with a Rachel Berry who has Hollywood Fever. We know that I know that you know that they know that you know what that means. We know deep down she never stopped loving you, and you never stopped loving her. So.. Please?

With much love,

Someone who cares


	2. A point to anon 2

Hey guys! I would just like to make it clear that this story was requested. I do not need to be told my some anonymous that I need a 'reality check'. I most definitely do not. I love Finchel. Finn is great! But when I am writing a St. Berry fanfic, I obviously don't want to be talking about Finchel. Ya get what I'm saying? I even put at the beginning that Finchesho pipers might not like it. I already know what Finchel lover think of St. Berry! I don't need your negative review to be my first review on this story! I am also aware that there is slim chance of Jesse coming back, because the show has already established that Finchel is endgame. It's like Dramione (Draco/Hermione). We all know that Ron and Hermione get married, but if we want them to be together, we can put it on here! It is called fan FICTION! Fiction means that this is not real! We are sharing our imagination and creativity with others who might appreciate it. Plus, who cares if it is a small fandom? This "small fandom" may have less people than the Finchel fandom, but I'm not sure would call thousands to millions of people around the world "small". I think it is great that you have an opinion, but you can keep it to yourself! Especially if it is that hurtful. This cite is open to everyone and all of their ideas. I don't go around posting anon reviews on Dramione or Faberry stories. Some people like that stuff. So, I hope this little not will make you think twice about what you post on other peoples' stories. Even is of it is the worst story you have ever read. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all.

And for those of you who have been so nice and open minded, thank you for your continued support.

~BrunetteKlaineShipper


End file.
